Young Spencer's bad day
by Sammers5
Summary: Spencer's day is not going well from the start. Is there any way it can get better? - My first Kid Ried FF.


**AN- I do not own Criminal minds**

**Spencers Bad Day**

Spencer was just starting to wake up. He went to roll over thinking he was in his nice warm bed, but found he couldn't move. This woke him up immediately, he opened his eyes and found himself face to face with the side of the washing machine. It took him a few seconds to sort his confusion out, but he remembered as he always did. Sometimes he hated having an eidetic memory, actually most of the time he wished he didn't. He stood up and pushed aside the towels he was using as blankets and opened the laundry door, Just enough to see and hear what was going on in the rest of the house. He couldn't hear anything so he tiptoed out of the laundry to the entrance of his mum's room. He opened the door just a crack, he sighed with relief at the sight of her comfortably asleep in her bed. Spencer gently closed the door again and headed for the bathroom. He took his clothes off looked at himself in the mirror, there was a lot of work to do before he was presentable for school. He started by having a shower, his cramped muscles felt relieved all over under the hot water, sleeping on the cold tiles wasn't one of spencers best ideas but he had no other option.

He had come home from school in a fantastic mood he hoped to show his mum the C+ he got for his gym assessment that day. He hated gym this was the first time this year he got a passing grade. He came through the front door so excited, only to be greeted by a baseball bat to the stomach, he doubled over from the pain and dropped to the ground. Before he could recover from the blow his mother Dianne started stomping on him screaming "You Filthy Government Agent! You have come to take me away!" Spencer was beginning to cry now, "it's me mum, Spencer" he choked. "NO you lie!" she screamed again "all you government people lie". Her assaults continued Spencer had to find a way out. He opened his eyes and the first thing he saw was the open laundry door, he calculated his mothers swings and at the first opportunity he made his dash for freedom he ran as fast as he could and slammed the door shut and barricaded the door. He could still hear her screaming, "Just you wait! I'll get you eventually!". Spencer slumped to the floor and wept.

Spencer finished his shower, got dry and looked at himself in the mirror again. His arms and stomach had turned a dark purple colour. 'Looks like I will be wearing a long sleeve shirt today' he sighed to himself. It was going to be a hot Vegas day, today was not going to be fun. He painfully got himself dressed and went to the kitchen and looked around for something he could turn into breakfast. Thankfully he found some eggs in the back of the fridge, he scrambled the eggs and made some toast. He had made enough for both him and his mother and left hers next to her bed along with a cup of coffee. He was glad she didn't wake when he went in because he wasn't sure if her episode was over or not. Spencer left for school as soon as he could after leaving his mum her breakfast. He ate his breakfast on the way to school. He didn't mind walking, school was only 4 blocks away from his house, plus it was the only time he could be alone with his thoughts, undisturbed. It never lasted long though, just as he was in sight of the school he heard it. "Hey dork, whats with the ugly t-shirt?" a voice sneered out of nowhere. Spencers heart fell, of all the days, why today? He tried to ignore the taunt but the bully parked his bike right in front of Spencer so he couldn't continue. "I was talking to you freak" the giant boy spat at Spencer "That means you have to listen to me, I'm older than you" he declared with an air of superiority. Spencer was trembling now "Did you do my homework?" the older boy asked. Spencer was about to break down he had forgotten all about the bully's homework last night with everything that had happened. The bully could tell by Spencer's facial expression he hadn't done it. "You pathetic worm!" he yelled "Your going to wish you had never been born!" Spencer knew he should run, if he was lucky he could make it to school. But his feet would not move and he became very fearful. The bully grabbed the front of Spencer's shirt with his fist, he was about to punch Spencers face in but thought better of it. Instead he kneed Spencer in the crotch as hard as he could. Spencer dropped to the ground like a sack of potatoes. The bully started walking away laughing hysterically to himself "Hopefully now you can't have any freak kids of your own" he yelled back at Spencer before he was gone.

Spencer lay on the ground unable to move everything in his body hurt, he wanted to cry. Why me? He thought to himself "Why Me?" he yelled out to no one in particular. His Dad had always tried to get him to believe in God, but where was this so called God now? Not even his Dad was here to help him, it was just Spencer and Spencer alone. His Mum could never be relied on. He began to cry, his thick hot tears running down his face onto the pavement. He was brought back to reality by the sound of the warning bell. He couldn't be late for school, not again. He managed to get himself to his feet with great difficulty. His first few steps were wobbly and painful but he gradually got used to the pain and hastened his speed. He made it to class by the skin of his teeth.

His first class was English, he never paid much attention in that class. When his Mum was lucid she would teach him about all the great classic literature and they would read together. Unfortunately today the teacher had other ideas "Class today we will be doing a writing exercise, we will be writing about a sad time we had as a child and then write a letter to ourselves saying what we wish some one had told us at the time. The whole class groaned, it sounded like a lot of work. Spencer groaned too, not because of the amount of work but because he didn't want anyone knowing what upset him as a child. "Anyone have any ideas on what they are going to write about?" the teacher went on. A few hands went up "Yes Jenny" the teacher said pointing at a blond headed girl "Well" the girl called Jenny started "When I was like 7 my dog died, it was kind of really sad." "It's a good start" the teacher said "Next… yes Noah" she said pointing to a kid with short sandy brown hair "When I was 10 Mrs my parents got a divorce" Noah proclaimed nonchalantly. "And what would you tell your 10 year old self?" the teacher prompted. "Hmm… I guess just it wasn't your fault and you will still see them both" was Noahs reply "Good" said the teacher "Lets all get on with our work".

Spencer sat glumly, he couldn't think of anything he would be willing to share. He had never owned a pet and there was no way he was writing a letter telling himself his Dad left because of his crazy Mum. Maybe he could make something up he thought, the teacher would never know. The teacher was walking between the rows of students checking on their progress "Spencer you haven't started" she remarked. Spencer glanced at the clock and realised they had been going for 15 minutes now and his page was still blank. "Having trouble starting?" the teacher asked in that baby tone he hated, he may be 10 but he wasn't stupid. "Can't you think of anything Spencer?" she continued unaware of his annoyance. "No Mrs" he lied. He could see the teacher thinking it over. "Maybe you are a bit young for this task" she remarked, this made Spencer so angry but he managed to keep his outside calm in appearance. "Why don't you write a letter to your future self instead?" the teacher told him. Spencer readily agreed to that as he wouldn't have to reveal his past. So he got on with writing a letter to his future self. It was harder than he thought because he hoped to cure Schizophrenia so he had to write about it without mentioning his mum. If the teacher asked why he wanted to cure Schizophrenia he would lie and say his Aunt has it, even though he doesn't have an Aunt.

* * *

Dear Future me

I hope you are well and Mum too.  
You will be 21 when you read this and the world will be a very different place.  
I hope it is a world without violence.  
I also hope I have come up with a cure for Schizophrenia and maybe even got a Nobel Prize for it.

Are you still living in Vegas? I hope not, I hate it here.  
I also hope you have made some friends, remember how lonely it used to be.  
I can't wait till the time I become you.

Signed

Young Spencer Ried

* * *

His letter was short, he couldn't really be bothered doing it. He truly hoped to be away from this place someday and to have friends would be the icing on the cake. No one here wanted to be his friend he was just the freak.

The bell rang signalling the next period. Everyone left as fast as humanly possible leaving all their letters on the teachers desk for marking. Spencer slowly packed his things he didn't have a class next what he had was way worse, compulsory counselling. Because of his age in High School it was thought to be in his best interest that he attend weekly counselling sessions with the School councillor, to help him cope with High School life. He hated it as if he weren't enough of an outcast. But there was no other option if he refused he wouldn't be allowed to attend high school. He considered home schooling a number of times but he needed a consenting adult as a teacher, which he didn't have. He sighed, it had to be done he thought. He dawdled his way to the councillors office hoping their time would have to be cut short. He stood at the door the councillors office, he couldn't delay it any more. He quietly knocked on the door. "come in" came a sweet voice from inside. Spencer obeyed and came into the room "Ahh Spencer, I've been expecting you, your late, have a seat" she told him barely taking a breathe. Spencer took his usual seat next to her desk. There were 2 other seats in the room, 1 directly in front of the desk and a couch along the far wall. And of course there was the councillor's chair behind the desk. Spencer always found it amusing that all psychology/councillor/psychiatrist offices had the same layout, he had seen enough of them to know. He knew it was so everyone had a place they could sit and feel 'comfortable', well as comfortable as you could be in that situation. His Mum always chose the couch as it was the furtherest seat from the main desk. Spencer on the other hand to the direct side on approach. Being directly opposite the desk is daunting and sometimes scary, but being to the side of the desk takes away the vast space between and allows you to analyse the person at the same time. Because sometimes what they say is different to what their body language says Spencer found out, so it's wise to observe them too.

"How have you been Spencer?" the councillor started in her best concerned voice. "Good" he lied remembering the bruises covering his body. He could see this was not the answer she was looking for but he didn't care. "Are you keeping up with your school work?" she probed, "yes" was his only reply. The councillor was getting short now so she went straight to the question she knew would hit him the hardest "made any new friends yet Spencer?" Spencer just glared at her "It's been 6 months now" the councillor went on "friendships are an essential part of our growth and social development…" Spencer tuned out at this point, he had heard this spiel a thousand times before. It wasn't his fault he had no friends and it's not like there is a huge range of kids here, even the nerds hated him because of his superior intellect. "Spencer you're not listening to me" the councillor stated angrily disrupting his thoughts. "Sorry" he mumbled. "I want you to join an extra curricular activity" she told him in such a way it was an order. "everyone else is involved in one, it will be good for you and you may make new friends" Spencers insides fell, extra curricular meant interacting with his fellow students who despised him. "Next week I want your answer on which club you want to join. You may go for today." She said matter of factually. Spencer didn't need to be told twice, he was out as fast as he could he was so angry and upset. Period 2 was not yet over so the halls were empty. He decided to head for his favourite thinking spot, there was a large oak tree on the far side of the oval. He had hid there many times since coming to high school. He looked around to check no one was watching and silently climbed the tree, it was so quiet and soothing up there. 'A club' he thought to himself, anything athletic was out of the question. By the time he had thought it through he had narrowed it down to The debate team or Chess club anything else would be too easy. He didn't want to do any club but it seemed this was just another hoop he had to jump through to stay in high school. The more he thought about it chess seemed the logical choice as the debate topics might be too simple.

The rest of the school day went by fairly trouble free, he was only slammed into lockers a few times, but it hurt more than usual because of the bruising. He had considered telling the councillor the truth but there was no way he could. If he told about the bullying everyone would see him as weak and it would only get worse. And he could never tell anyone about his Mother, if he did she would be taken away, Spencer would be left with no one. Thrown into the foster system to try and survive, he wouldn't let that happen. He had heard stories about the foster system and it scared him. Which reminded him he needed to do the shopping after school otherwise he and his Mum weren't eating that night. Depending on his Mums state she wouldn't care.

Spencer headed to the shops straight after school, luckily there was a shop just a few more blocks from the school away from his house. He got there without incident for which he was grateful. He grabbed a trolley and started his shop. He had done research on what foods were best to help with schizophrenia and memory retention so he always got some of those foods, he also grabbed a lot of fruit and vegetables. It was important for both he and his Mum to stay healthy. If he got sick and his mum had an episode he would have to look after himself. He also got some of his and his Mums favourite chocolate as a treat, he hoped they could share it together. He also got the basics bread, milk, butter, etc. "Hi Spencer" the cashier said " Mum not well again?" the cashiers here knew Spencer, it did look strange a 10 year old doing the household shopping. But the girls here were used to it "Yes she is, has a really bad headache" Spencer replied politely. He had spun the lie that his Mum suffered from migraines. It worked well, everyone saw him as the dutiful son. Which he guessed he was but he never thought of himself that way. Spencer paid using his Mum's card, as carrying a large amount of cash on him was too dangerous. "I hope your Mum feels better soon." the cashier told Spencer before he left. "Me too" he replied giving his first honest answer all day. Even if it wasn't the way the young lady thought.

Spencer was about half way home when trouble struck. "Is Baby out past his bedtime?" said the bully from that morning. Spencer was starting to think that this boy had nothing else to do but make Spencers life hell. He had had enough for one day "What do you want Alex?" Spencer yelled angrily. The bully was not expecting this reaction got really angry that his victim started to fight back. "I want to crush you like the small bug you are!" Alex yelled back louder than Spencer. Alex charged at Spencer knocking the small boy to the ground and started wildly hitting him, Spencer's groceries went everywhere. After Alex let out some of his rage he noticed the bags and groceries scattered on the ground. "Your such a girl Spence" he said "Your mum hates you so much she makes you do the shopping" Alex sneered kicking the nearest bag. Something in Spencer snapped "She Does Too Love Me!" he yelled so loud anyone nearby would have heard, and began to cry. The bully could see he had struck a nerve. Mummy doesn't love you, Mummy doesn't love you" the bully started chanting over and over. By this point Spencer was blind with anger and lunged at the bully and tried to hit him but the bully easily knocked back the small boys attempt and pushed him to the ground. Spencer tried again and again each time failing and getting more and more upset and hurt. Spencer finally gave up and lay on the ground exhausted. The bully could see he had won but dealt Spencer one final blow to show him who was boss. He leaned in close to Spencer and whispered in his ear "And your Dad left you too" Alex ran away laughing at his cunningness. Spencer was shocked to the core with the truth of Alex's last statement. It was too confronting for Spencer, he curled up into a ball and tried to clear his mind of any thoughts.

Spencer didn't know how long he had been there and he was barely aware that someone was moving towards him. He just about jumped out of his shin when he felt a hand on his back. "Don't be afraid" came a soothing voice. "Are you ok young man?" The woman's voice sounded so warm and safe. He uncurled himself to look at the woman. She looked in her 60s with brown eyes and short grey curly hair. Spencer only managed to nod in reply to the woman's question. "No your not" the woman said "My house is just across the street, come have a cup of tea with me" she continued. Spencer didn't know what to do, she was a stranger but something about her was so safe. The woman could see he was wary "It's ok" she said "My name is Mrs Gideon but you can call me Annabelle, if it helps I have a son in the FBI." Spencer processed this information and replied "My name is Spencer, Spencer Reid." "Pleased to meet you Spencer" Annabelle said. She helped Spencer pick up the groceries and carry them to her house. She made him a nice cup of tea. Spencer found he could talk to Annabelle easily and they talked till late into the evening. They talked about books, movies, politics, Spencer even found himself talking about his family, not the details just an overview. She told Spencer about her family, Her husband had died years ago and she had 1 son, Jason who lived over east. When Spencer finally noticed the time it was getting late "Oh my gosh, that's the time?" he said noticeable getting anxious. "Oh my it is late" Annabelle said "let me drive you home" Spencer was going to argue but he didn't know if Alex was still around and he had had enough for one day. Annabelle drove him home and before she left she told him to visit anytime. He readily agreed, happy he finally had someone to talk to, maybe even a friend. Spencer had a good feeling about it. Something good had to have come from this horrible day. Spencer crept quietly inside not wanting a repeat of the day before. But he needn't have worried his Mum was fast asleep unaware of the day that had unfolded. It was one of the worst and best days of her son's life.

Fin.


End file.
